


Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: the family you choose [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Gen, Pesterlog, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, discussion of statutory rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: -- carcinoGeneticist [CG] has opened memo on board Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts --
CG: I HAVE A NUMBER OF QUICK ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE BEFORE I GO CRASH IN MY PILE AND SLEEP THE GLORIOUS SLEEP OF THE UNDISTURBED. IF ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES ARE STILL AWAKE, SHUT UP.CG: ITEM 0.CG: HUMANS ARE THE BEST.CG: I AM PROUD I CONTRIBUTED TO YOUR CREATION, HUMANS.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512870) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose/Everything%20is%20beautiful%20and%20nothing%20hurts.mp3) | 26:56 | 20.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/the%20family%20you%20choose.m4b) | 2:51:21 | 80.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/everything-is-beautiful-and-nothing-hurts) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/family-you-choose-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows_ by Leslie Gore

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
